What the Elrios?
by MasterJennfer
Summary: The Elgang have created a multi-dimensional link between Anime worlds! The elgang have landed in Fairy Tail where the only way they can go home is with the power of Aisha and Eve. Aisha is stuck in Naruto and Eve is stuck in One Piece. Fairy Tail along with the Elgang travels to Edolas to get Mystogan's help to use their Anima's. Will they ever get home?


The Elgang shows up in Fairy Tail by Add's dimension teleporter. In this story, the El-gang have the power to transform into whatever form/class, or they can go into their dragon form- where they are all three forms combined. And also have the power to split up into clones with a separate class. In order to go home, they need Aisha and Eve's power but they are stuck in two different dimensions! Aisha in Naruto and Eve in One Piece.

Elgang, Fairy Tail, Straw hat's, and Konoha: "Just shut up and get on with the story!"

Jennifer: "DONT FUCKING TELL ME WHAT TO FUCKING DO!"

Everyone shivers in fear: "Y-yes ma'am! We're sorry!"

Jennifer laughs at their faces: "You better be!"

Natsu whispers to Elsword: "Damn, I think shes worse than Erza.."

Elsword nods: "And Rena.."

Naruto whimpers: "And Sakura.."

Luffy grins: "And Nami!"

Jennifer goes up to them with a glare: "Did I hear you pipsqueaks talk?"

"N-no ma'am!" The boys hug each other in fear.

Fairy Tail members are their age after the Grand Magic Games Arc.

Elsword characters ages are:

Elsword-16

Aisha-17

Add-18

Rena-20 _or looks like it, she is an elf._

Raven-21

Eve-15

Chung-16

Ara-19

Elesis- 22

One Piece characters are their age in the little garden arc.

Naruto characters are their age in Naruto shippuden during the Invasion of Pain arc.

"Add! What are you doing?" Aisha shrieked in his ear over the pounding music. Add grimaced and muttered something. "WHAT?" Aisha asked. "WOMAN YOU BETTER GET OUT OF MY FACE! I'm working here!" Add boomed.

Aisha lowered the volume of the speakers.

Add turned it up,

Aisha turned it down.

Add turned it up and grabbed Aisha's hand as she reached for it again. "Do that again, and you'll lose those pretty little hands..." Add said with a blood-hungry look.

Aisha huffed and summoned her staff. "Lightning Bolt!" Aisha shocked the speakers. Add sputtered in disbelief, "YOU LITTLE!.." "Add, your little experiment is messing with our electricity, Rena is trying to cook.." Aisha wavered in fear. Add's eyes grew in alarm, "ok..ok.." Add wanted to finish, but he definitely did not want to suffer from the wrath of the Elven archer. _And I thought I was the insane one_.. Add thought.

Add stopped trying to connect the transporter with the mini dimensional worm hole Aisha's dimension witch form conjured.

"I'm mad at you, those were brand new speakers I made.." Add muttered under his breathe.

"Cry-baby, I saved your life." Aisha chittered. "W-whatever" Add grunted, heat pooling at his cheeks.. (Yes, Add likes Aisha a bit)

"C'mon, lets go up to the kitchen." Aisha urged Add out of the basement. "Yeah, yeah" Add huffed.

MEANWHILE IN FAIRY TAIL

Lucy and Levy were tanning under the sun while Gray and Natsu were at each others throats.

Natsu passed Gray and hit his shoulder, they both tsked in annoyance.

"Flame brain!" Gray shouted, a tick over his head

"What did you say Ice princess?" Natsu hissed in annoyance

"You're not going to say excuse me?" Gray shoved Natsu

"Fine, excuse me I went bind at the sight of your face from disgust!" Natsu retorted.

"Shut up ash for brains!" Gray sent a Ice-Make: Lance at Natsu.

"Make me, droopy eyes!" Natsu sent a Fire Dragons Iron Fist barreling at Gray.

Lucy and Levy sighed, "They're at it again.." Juvia hid behind the bush whispering with heart eyes "Gray-sama looks so handsome today!" Juvia glared at Lucy "Why is love rival here? She better not be trying to steal Gray-sama from me!" Juvia hissed.

"Lu-chan! I can't wait for the Harvest Festival on October 15th! Only 7 more days!" Levy exclaimed with glee. "You're right, it's been so long, 7 years actually." Lucy pondered. "Aaannnd, don't forget about the Miss Fairy Tail contest!" Levy gushed.

Lucy blanked and muttered "Oh yeah..." Levy laughed at Lucy's face, "I bet you'll win this year." Levy said as she dodged the charred piece of chair that Natsu threw.

"Eh, I seriously don't want to go through that again" Lucy confessed while dodging a chunk of ice thrown by Gray. Juvia caught the chunk of ice and squealed with joy as she ran back to her apartment to place it in her Gray shrine. (Bwahaha, sorry I just had to. Dont worry I love Juvia, I just love making her seem crazy like me.)

"Awh but Lu-chan, it'd be fun! I'll do it with you if you do decide to do it!" Levy smiled.

"Mmm.. may-" Lucy was interrupted by Gray and Natsu landing on her and dragging her into the fight.

"AHHHH!" Lucy wailed, "NOO! MY OUTFIT! YOU IDIOTS! I'LL KILL YOU BOTH!"

"I will plan your funeral for you Gray and Natsu..." Levy sighed.

Lucy sent them flying with a Lucy-kick. "Damn you Lucyyyyy!" Natsu and Gray yelled from a distance.

MEANWHILE IN ELRIOS

"Hey Add and Aisha! Time to eat!" Rena said with a smile. Elsword and Chung were fighting over who got the biggest link of sausage. Raven was being.. Raven. Elesis was busy cleaning the blood of her enemies off her swords... O.o

Eve was busy slapping Elsword for "being an idiot and fighting over a something where he had under 21% proximity of winning."

Ara was talking to Eun about which dungeon to search for her brother next, and Rena was serving up breakfast with her WS and GA clones.

Add quickly took a seat next to Eve to try to read her codes, Aisha sat next to Add; letting a Lightning-bolt set his ass on fire. "Aghhhh, you little-!" Add raged.

"Leave Eve alone, she decides whether or not to give you her codes." Aisha hummed, Elesis chucked and agreed with Aisha "You're being a creep." Add fumed at Elesis' remark, "what was that?.. Tundra Bitch?" Add retorted, knowing the knight hated her nickname he called her. Elesis stood up with flames behind her.

Rena sighed and brought out the extinguisher and snuffed out the flames of Elesis' rath..again. "..Thanks Rena" Elesis murmured and sat back down.

"I have noticed Add that you never directly cuss Aisha, you just threaten her." Eve monotonously pointed out.

"W-well, you interrupted me.. and I do have respect for the ladies... by the way, can I have your code?" Add said. "No." Eve said. Elesis snickered at the rejection.

Everyone ate, and just as Eve predicted; Chung went into berserk mode and sent Elsword flying, grabbing the biggest link. "By the way Add, what have you been working on lately?" Rena inquired.

"A multi-dimentional link between other worlds with a transporter." Add stated as if it were nothing to brag about. The others just looked at him as if he was crazy- and he was.

"Nice.. ooh does it work?" Chung asked excitedly. "Not yet. There's something missing.. I need to generate enough gravitational pull force to increase the momentum to keep the link open without completely shutting it closed so we can reopen it when necessary.

"Like a Black Hole?" Eve offered.

DUN DUN DUUUUN.

SooOooOo yeah. Since its summer, I'm almost positive i'll be able to update a lot more than before. But sometimes, i'm just lazy ok? But I have high expectations for this story so I will update a lot more, promise.

A/N: If you don't know what I'm talking about how Eve and Aisha are essencial to this story, check out their skills. Eve has a: Generate: Black Hole skill and Aisha's DW class has a Worm Hole skill.

IF YOU SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL IM TALKING ABOUT WITH THE ELGANG. IT'S NOT AN ANIME, ITS AN MMORPG or video game. SERIOUSLY CHECK IT OUT.

I prefer Elsword void over the original Elsword but whichever you choose to play. (Elsword void is a more private server which you can level up WAY more easily on. Way better for beginners.)

It's free, but you can purchase stuff in the stores in-game.


End file.
